A eventful year
by kittymeowsalot
Summary: WILL NOT BE FINISHED. its pritty much where Kagome is sent back to near her time by the jewel, but Naraku follows, even though he is assumed to be dead. Surprises will occur.  story will not always stick to events in the books/movies.  Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha characters. I don't get any profit from my writing of this story nor do I get and credice for the scenery. All characters not made up belong to the creators, JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I receive is the pleasure of writing. This disclaimer applies to all and every chapter from here on out.

{AN: Hey I know I have other stories that are on hld, but this one wouldn't leave me alone. ::P sorry. But I hope you enjoy and please review!}

Kagome looked around hesitantly as she crept out from the well. The vivid image of Naraku snarling in rage was still very prominent in her mind. 'Should I go back…' Kagome wondered worriedly, looking back at the well she had just climbed out from. 'I should. If I don't everyone will be…' shaking her head to rid of those depressing thoughts she stood up and looked over the well again. "No choice. Its not complete yet."

Breathing in deeply Kagome climbed over the edge of the well and let go, dropping into the dark abyss of the wells magic. Blue light glittered around her announcing her entrance into the feudal era. Grunts and clangs of metal reached her ears as she arrived at the bottom gracefully. "Inuyasha…Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whispered to herself before slowly grabbing a vine and pulling herself up to the top of the well.

Looking around she ducked just in time to avoid a tree limb hitting her in the head. "Jeez, I feel loved…" Kagome muttered to herself before quickly crawling out of the well and running to the edge of the forest to hide behind a tree.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both looked to each other as their noses twitched. Inuyasha nodded and quickly moved to block narakus sight as Sesshoumaru moved to talk to Kagome. "Miko, what are you doing?"

Kagome jumped slightly before turning and looking at sesshoumaru with a small smile. "I'm here to help obviously." She said before looking towards inuyasha again. Sesshoumaru grunted before reaching forward and grabbing her arm forcibly. "We do not need your assistance miko."

Kagome frowned before moving to get her arm back. "Yes you do. Only **I** can purify the jewel. If I don't it wont be able to be wished away." Kagome said before yanking her arm out of his hold. Sesshoumaru snarled at her face before sighing, "Very well, miko. You have decided your own fate." He left her side in a rush and quickly rejoined the battle at Inuyasha's side.

Kagome blinked in surprise before smiling. "At least he's learned that I never back down." Kagome whispered to herself before heading towards the other side of the clearing where her arrows and bag were at. Picking them up she turned just in time to be stabbed by a tree limb thrown by naraku. Screaming in pain Kagome grabbed at her stomach, her eyes widening as she saw the branch sticking out from her, it was probably 3 inches around. Tears stung her eyes and she gritted her teeth as she looked up at Naraku. Gritting her teeth Kagome leaned back, the wood of the branch moved as the tip pushed against the ground.

Screaming once more Kagome dropped foreword before clenching her fists around her arrow and bow. This time, ignoring the pain, Kagome leaned back and aimed at Naraku. "NARAKU!" Kagome yelled, gaining his attention. (I know, stupid right? But that's how everyone fights in this time period, its weird I know….) "You're DEAD Naraku!" she yelled, surprising even herself. Releasing her arrow Kagome watched as it glowed pink before stabbing naraku in the chest.

Snarling naraku's eyes bled red before his mouth opened in a silent scream of agony. His body soon began to disintegrate, making him even angrier. "I will come back! I will kill you for this!" Naraku bellowed before his body finally dissipated into dust.

Kagome gasped in pain, closing her eyes to everyone around her. Sesshoumaru rushed forward to make sure that the deed was done and grab the remaining of the jewel as Inuyasha rushed to Kagome and grabbed her shoulders. "Kagome, stay with us Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru walked over to inuyasha was a frown on his lips. "Half-breed, it may help if you removed to limb from her stomach." He said, kneeling down and grasping the branch in his hand. With a single yank he pulled the branch out of Kagome's stomach with a squelching noise accompaning it.

Kagome leaned back and screamed, her mouth open wide and her eyes wide in pain. Inuyasha flinched and glared at sesshoumaru before looking down as Kagome fainted from the pain and blood loss.

"Damn it." Inuyasha grunted before going to stand, only to freeze as a blinding pink light engulfed Kagome and the jewel. Releasing Kagome inuyasha quickly backed up, sesshoumaru right beside him. "What the-"

"Hello, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, helpers of the Shikon Miko." A voice spoke from the light. It was neither female or male, it was more of a mixture of all.

"…"Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and sneered while Inuyasha blinked and tilted his head.

"We see that you are confused. Let us explain." The voice said before it split into four spots, soon materializing into beings. "We are the guardians of the shikon."

Sesshoumaru snarled at the beings infront of them before glancing to inuyasha as he too snarled.

"We understand your anger." The beings said together, not even blinking as Inuyasha charged at them to kill them. "Any attack will do no good. Not even with your tenseiga." They said, looking at Sesshoumaru with blank uncaring eyes.

"Why are you here?" he asked, glancing at inuyasha as he turned around and steadied himself.

"We are here to move our guardian to a peaceful time." One of the beings walked forward and bent to lift the miko into his arms. As soon as she was touched her skin, too, took on the transparent pink glow, her hair flowed in a invisible wind.

"What do you mean! What are you doing with Kagome!" Inuyasha blurted, slowly getting to his feet.

"Calm down half-breed." Sesshoumaru stated before looking to the four beings once more. "What time period?"

The beings looked at one another before a slightly older one shrugged. Turning back to the brothers they answered as one, "We are unsure. In 500 years the world will be reformed. Demons will forget about the jewel and humans will forget about demons. Peace will be formed and our guardian will be safe. To protect her further she will be moved to a new country not yet discovered by this lands people."

"Will we ever see her again!" Inuaysha demanded, walking forward, forgetting that his touch passes right through the beings.

They all shrugged. "We are unsure." The beings slowly merged back into one form of light, Kagome's form disappearing with them. "To protect her we will give her a new life. She will have memories placed over the ones of her stay here and her life previously. Should it come to pass that her life is in danger once more she shall regain her memories. We do not wish to do this to our faithful guardian, but it is not only for her safety but for the worlds safety."

"What will happen if she is in danger again? Who'll protect her if I'm not there with her!" Inuyasha demanded, ignoring sesshoumaru, whom had gone mysteriously quiet.

"We do not know. As demons you should live long. It is possible you will be there. Time will tell us that answer."

Before anything else could be said the lights started to shine brighter before finally a flashing light echoed across the land, a large boom sounded. Inuyasha and sesshoumaru stared at the charred spot before looking at each other.

*with Kagome, 531 years after the feudal era*

Kagome groaned before sitting up slowly. "Kagome! Are you finally awake dear!" Kagome blinked slowly before rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm up." She muttered to herself before swinging her legs over the bed. "I don't want to be up, but I'm up."

"Kagome!" her mothers voice carried up to her, making Kagome sigh.

"Yes, I'm up!" Kagome yelled back to her mother, rolling her eyes as she heard her mothers footsteps walking away from the stairs leading to her room.

"Come downstairs dear! Breakfast is ready and the mails arrived!" Kagome groaned. It was the same thing every morning. Wake up, hear mother, answer mother, told breakfast is ready, go downstairs, read mail, dress, leave. It annoyed Kagome greatly that this happened every, single, day. Some odd stuff wouldn't be bad every once in a while.

A knock at the door sounded and Kagome blinked in curiosity. "I wonder what that is..." she said to herself before getting out of bed and changing at a languid pace.

"Kagome, dear! Please come down here! There's someone here to see you!" Kagome mother yelled up the stairs, her voice happier than it should have been considering the fact it was morning.

"Yes mom!" Kagome yelled back tiredly before slowly getting out of bed and walking out of her room, making sure to close her door behind herself.

As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs Kagome noticed who their 'visitor' was. It looked more like he was a great grandfather or something. "Hello?" Kagome said, reaching out her hand in greeting. He smiled and shook her hand as her mother came back out, a tray of tea in her hands.

"Oh good. I was getting tired of yelling. Come on, into the living room." Her mother said, pushing the old man with Kagome into the living room.

Kagome smiled a little in spit of herself. Her mother was always amusing when she was pushy. She was too polite to be really pushy, so when she tried it would usually fail. Once they had all sat down Kagome looked at the old man and noticed he was wearing strange clothes. "So, what are you-" she was cut off as her mother asked if anyone would like some tea.

"Yes, that would be lovely, Mrs. Higurashi. That's a Japanese last name, correct?" the old man said, reaching forward elegantly and gently picking up the fragile looking tea cup. Kagome's mother, Himiko, nodded with a smile.

"Yes. Kagome was born here, but I met her father in japan. When we married I took on his name." Himiko's smile wavered a small bit when she said Kagome was born where they were, but Kagome didn't notice. Their guest, however, did notice. He suppressed a smile and instead looked dead in Kagome's mother's eyes.

"Himiko, it has begun." Kagome looked quickly to her mother to see her gasping and quickly placing her tea cup on the table, lest she drop it. "Mom? What does he mean?"

Himiko smiled reassuringly at her daughter before looking to the old man again. "Are you sure, Albus?"

He nodded. "Yes. He has begun to move. As you are aware, your daughter must learn to protect herself. We were both told this day may come, 11 years ago when she was born. We were even both given flashbacks of the events." While Kagome didn't know what he was talking about, Himiko did.

After the four beings, now one, took Kagome away from the feudal area they went to Kagome's original time. After explaining to Kagome's mother they took her and Kagome to 20 years after Kagome's time. A replica of Kagome's mother was left with the family, an exact double. Kagome was assumed to have died and a funeral was held for her.

Once they had arrived 20 years in the future, their new present, Kagome was then placed in her mother once again, to be born anew. The wound she had received had been too great and she would have died and left the jewel unguarded otherwise. When Kagome was born a flash of light shot out of Kagome and into her mother. A matching light shot across the world to England, to Albus Dumbledore. They both were met by the four beings in their minds, and the story of Kagome's life was told to them. In fear that it would repeat, Kagome's mother forced her family, consisting of a boy at age 2 and a new born Kagome and a husband, to England. They learned the language and found a place in society.

The four beings warned that, while they had moved her to a safer time period, the events could repeat or she might regain her memories before they are needed. As a precaution they told both recipients of the other, so they would always be aware that help is near.

Kagome blinked as her mother slowly stood. "Mom?" she asked, watching her mother leave the room.

"Do not worry, Kagome. Himiko is just giving us some time alone to talk." Kagome looked to Albus and nodded slowly. He smiled, his eyes crinkling merrily. "As I understand you are going to turn 11 soon." The question sounded more like a statement.

Kagome nodded slowly. "Yeah. Im turning 11 in a few months. Why?" she asked, looking at the old man with weary eyes.

"Because to go to the school your mother has planned, the one I am in charge of as headmaster, you must be about to turn 11 or you are already 11." Kagome blinked before slowly responding to the information he had just given her.

"So…am I going to a new school then?"

"Yes." He said before reaching forwards with his hand once more. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Kagome stared at him and he withdrew his hand slowly when she started laughing. "Kagome? Are you alright?"

Kagome held her stomach as she started laughing hard, her eyes watering. "W-wizards?" Kagome gasped out wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Y-you expect me to believe that wizards exists?" she asked still laughing to herself.

Dumbledore smiled before pulling out his wand. With a flick and softly spoken words the table in-between them and everything on it vanished. Shrieking Kagome flipped over the couch and hid behind it. 'What the hell!' Kagome thought to herself, 'He just made all our stuff disappear! What the fuck is going on!' she asked herself , slowly backing away from the chair, making sure to stay out of sight of Dumbledore.

"No worries Himiko. Kagome is merely not believing that I am indeed a wizard. And she is a witch." Kagome blinked and stilled at these words. 'I'm a witch?'

"Would you like me to help, Albus?" Kagome's mother asked, her footsteps coming from the kitchen.

"No, there is no need." He said, and Kagome heard her mothers footsteps retreating. "Now, Kagome. If you come to my school you can train and learn how to control your powers. I'm sure you've noticed that strange things happen around you sometimes?"

Slowly Kagome stood from her position on the ground and looked at Dumbledore with a blank expression. "How do you know about those?" she asked softly, not moving from her spot.

He smiled softly. 'She seems to have retained the skills her demon friends taught her. Her agility to move, and her weary blank expression is very like the things I saw in those visions.' "All magic activity is reported to schools so we can best help future students. Its even more critical that we watch any muggle born children to make sure they do not endanger the rest of the wizarding community."

"So, theres more of you?" she asked, slowly walking back to her seat.

"Of _us_ Kagome. You are a witch, part of our community. But yes, you would be surprised at how many of us there are." He said, smiling. Kagome nodded but stayed quiet, so he continued speaking. "While you grew up my school got many reports of magic used. You healed cuts on yourself and friends, you levitated objects, and you made some things, like your chores, disappear." Kagome blushed when he mentioned her chores.

"So…do you know about my dreams as well?" she asked quietly, her eyes closing slightly, making her miss his surprised look.

"Dreams?" he asked, leaning forward slightly.

She nodded and curled into her self, lifting her legs and wrapping her arms around them to hold them close, in a classic fetal position. "Yeah. Ever since that stuff started happening I've been getting weird dreams of another world. Is that magic?" she asked softly, closing her eyes.

"No." she looked up at his blunt answer. "It is not because of magic that you are getting those dreams. I know of what they must entail, but I am not able to tell you." He paused as her shoulders slupped. "However…" Kagome looked back up at him her eyes watery. "However, if you come to my school and learn how to control your powers than I can almost certainly guarantee that your dreams will be explained."

Kagome was silent and her mother slowly crept back into the room and placed her hand on her daughters shoulder, silently giving her support on whatever Kagome decided upon.

"I guess I have no choice. I don't mind going to school at your school." Kagome said, looking at Dumbledore over her knees. He smiled and nodded.

"I will send you a escort to help you get your school supplies." He said before standing from his seat.

"Albus, can you put our things back before you go?" Himiko asked, with a small smile when he had reached the door. He smiled apologetically once he turned back.

"So sorry." He waved his wand and everything came back. Kagome jumped slightly, but he just smiled again. "Have a nice day."

With that he left, and Kagome slumped into her seat. 'What was a bit to un-normal. I take back what I said. A normal routine isn't bad at all…'

*two months later, on a train.*

Kagome sighed as she finally relaxed on her seat on the train heading to her school. A quiet meow next to her made her smile and turn her head to her right to see her companion. "Hey KiKi." Kagome said, to the small tan and black cat in the small cage.

"Um, excuse me. Can I join you?" Kagome sat up at the female voice and noticed a frizzy haired girl standing in the doorway.

Nodding Kagome picked up her companion and moved her to be beside her as the frizzy haired girl joined her. "Hello. My name is Hermione." She said, sticking out her hand once she had sat down.

Kagome slowly reached out her hand and shook Hermione's. "Kagome." She said, before retracting her hand and moving to stare out the train.

Hermione fidgeted before setting a bag Kagome hadn't noticed on the seat. "I'm going to walk around the train. Do you want to join me?"

Kagome remained silent and instead turned to continue looking out the window. A sigh was heard before the sliding of the door sounded. A small meow was once more heard and Kagome looked down at KiKi slowly. "Don't chastise me. I don't know her." Another small mew was heard and the cat looked at her with disapproval. Kagome looked away guiltily.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. She was curious as to where they were. To her knowledge, England didn't have this much open land. 'There are so many hills and forests.' It occurred to her, later, that since she entered another world, so to speak, when she had to get her things, then it made sense that the school would be in a different world. It wasn't the world she had been dreaming about lately, but it was close enough to it.

She sighed as night fell, making her cabin darker than before. A soft mew made her look to Kiki and she almost jumped as glowing red eyes stared at her from her companions face. "Well, at least now I know how to find you in the dark." Kagome said good naturedly. She was determined to not freak out over every little thing that was going to happen.

The door to her compartment opened and someone came back into her compartment. Kagome assumed it was that girl from before until they almost sat on her. "Hey!" Kagome exclaimed, pushing them away form her. "I'm not a seat!" she said angrily, glaring at the person.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be sitting alone in the dark." Kagome blinked. That was a male voice. She listened intently, making sure he didn't try anything. All she heard was some rustling as he turned to peer out of the curtain covered door.

"Well excuse me." She said, covering up her apprehension. "I was here first, this is _my_ chosen area. You should be the one apologizing." She said, her glare and anger plainly heard in her voice.

A scoff was heard and her glare hardened. "I don't apologize."

Kiki hissed slightly as the boy accidentally touched her cage. "Kiki, be quiet." She said softly, sticking her finger into the cage and smiling despite her anger as Kiki rubbed up against her.

"You brought a cat?" he asked, and Kagome got the impression that he didn't like cats.

"Yes, what of it?" she demanded, her anger coming very close to its limit.

When she didn't get a response she started to open her mouth to yell when a soft hand covered it. She gasped in outrage and grabbed his wrist before his urgent voice whispered to her to be quiet. The anger in his voice stilled her in her spot. She grunted but didn't remove her hand from his.

The sound of female voices walking by made him tense, Kagome could feel it just from her hand on his wrist and his on her mouth. The girls seemed excited and giggly, and it wasn't until their voices had faded.

Kagome blinked as the moon shone through for a moment and a flash of light blonde hair was visible. Just as quickly the moon was covered again. But that flash had been enough. Suddenly a vision of a boy with dog ears and silver hair, and a man with tattoos and silver hair, flashed across her minds eye. She gasped and flinched away from his hand, letting go of his wrist.

He scoffed before moving to the door. Kagome listened intently as it opened and closed before sighing. "I wonder who that was, and who those two were…" she whispered to herself. Kiki's red eyes glowed softly in the darkness before slowly fading to a dark orange. She blinked before settling in to rest before they arrived at the castle.

{AN: So, what does everyone think? I know, I have other stories to write. But this one has been bothering me for a while. I had a dream and this was what it had. I have writers block concerning my other stories. But no worries, I've been having this feeling to write for a while now and I think I can possibly finish them soon. I haven't been able to, but I will be able to now I think.

OH! And this is a **very** important question. What house do you think Kagome should be in? Slytherin or Gryffindor? I would offer Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, however, those two classes are hardly talked about and not much is known about them. I have read all the books, and seen all the movies. I also own all the books and all the movies that are on dvd. So, I do know a bit about each place. I know what slytherin looks like because of the second book.

Now, the way I will know which house you all choose is by a vote. If you want slytherin than say slytherin. Gryffindor then say griffindor. It all depends. I have a chapter written for each house sorting. Kagome's personality will be the same no matter what, but her romantic relationship might change depending on which house it is. That, and the way she behaves might change as well.

SO, back to the choices. **SLYTHERIN **or **GRYFFINDOR**?}


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha nor Harry Potter.

{AN: while I have this here I have this on a second site as well, under a different name. the votes were as follows 17 to 21. I wont say which was 21, however, know that I preferred this one to the other one. This one was much more fun and the pairing will probably be funner as well in the long run (and don't let the obvious one fool you. I doubt anyone knows which one im leaning towards!) so, I hope you like the update and REVIEW PLEASE!}

Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes as the light in her compartment came on. "Oh, I'm sorry." She looked over as Hermione came into view. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Kagome looked at Kiki briefly before looking back to Hermione. "It's okay." She said softly before sitting up fully.

Hermione looked at Kagome with surprise before smiling. She was about to say something before Kagome took off her jacket. "Oh, you've already changed." She said with surprise and Kagome looked at her curiously.

"Of course I have. Why would I wait until the last minute? Only idiots wait until the last minute, and then they run around like frantic little birds." Her point was made as a dark hair boy ran by their compartment. "Like that."

Hermione glanced to the door before looking back at Kagome with a smile. "Yes, I couldn't agree more." She said softly before reaching for her bag. "We will be arriving at the school soon, or so the older years are saying." She said while pulling out her jacket. "You might want to put your jacket back on. From what I've read there's a lake by the school, and air by big bodies of water are usually really cold." Kagome nodded slightly to show she had heard her before turning and looking at Kiki again.

'Jeez, she's sleeping.' Kagome thought to herself with consternation. 'Some companion…'

"So, what's your cat's name?" Hermione asked while tying the top of her robe.

"Kiki." Kagome answered while tying up her own robe.

Hermione was about to ask another question when their door was thrust open by a tall red headed girl. "We're here, first years exit and go to your left." Then the girl turned and left to repeat the order to the next room.

"I didn't even feel the train stop moving." Hermione commented before getting up and going to the door, her bag over her shoulder. Kagome silently followed after Hermione, Kiki's carrier in her arms.

The followed the rest of the students as they exited the train.

"First years! This way! Firs Years! Hurry up now!" Kagome blinked. That was a burly voice if she ever heard one. As soon as she stepped off the train she spotted, quiet easily, the owner of the voice. A large man with a huge beard and a lantern. 'Oh jeez.' Kagome thought, her mouth slightly open.

"Alrighty then, follow me!" Kagome quickly followed him until a woman in black stopped her and Hermione.

"No items are allowed on the boats. Give us your things and we will place them with your trunks. They will go to your rooms as soon as you're sorted." Kagome glared at the woman who wanted to take her things but her glare did no good. The woman took Kiki, who was still asleep, and Hermione's bag, despite her protests.

"There we go. Now hurry along girls, lest you miss the boats." The woman said as she placed their things on a carriage behind them.

Kagome didn't stop glaring at them until Hermione grabbed her sleeve and pulled her away. "Come on, I don't want to be late." Kagome relented and walked along beside Hermione to the boats. They had to separate when it became apparent that only 4 people could fit in the boats at a time, and there were two boats with 3 people.

Kagome climbed into a boat and then watch silently as Hermione copied her. As soon as they cast away from the shore Kagome noticed an odd shape moving in the water. 'It's huge…' Kagome thought to herself as she watched it move in languid movements before swimming towards them. A tentacle reached out towards them and Kagome didn't move an inch. 'An octopuse?' Kagome thought to herself before shaking her head. 'No, I think it's a squid. The tentacle ran along side their boat and Kagome reached down to run her hand along it.

As soon as she touched it the squid pulled away and moved to deeper waters. Kagome laughed softly before looking up and then froze. "It's…._huge_." she whispered, and her traveling companions agreed softly.

Kagome carefully got out of the boat and followed the rest of her class up a series of stairs. At the top of the stairs a strict looking woman stood waiting for them.

Kagome found herself standing behind Hermione, and she smiled slightly. 'Being near water is worse for her frizzy hair.'

She looked up as the strict woman spoke of houses and rules. 'So, I'm going to be sleeping with a certain group. I wonder which one.'

As the woman left a blonde boy stepped forward to stand infront of a dark haired boy. 'I think he's the one who almost sat on me. He's kinda cute, in a bad way.'

She watched with veiled curiosity as the two interacted. She smiled slightly as the woman came back. "Ruined their fun." She whispered to herself before starting forwards to follow the woman into the large dining room.

Kagome blinked with surprise and looked over at Hermione as she talked about a bewitched ceiling. And then she breathed in as she saw Dumbledore again. 'Wearing the same clothes too.'

"And now we are going to sort you to your houses." Kagome nodded to herself and then smiled as Hermione was called up.

"Mental that one." Kagome frowned and discreetly kicked the red headed boy in the back of his leg. He yelped and everyone stared at him, but Kagome just continued to glare.

"Gryffindor!" Kagome looked up in surprise before smiling. 'I might want to be in her house then. Since I already know her…'

She looked up as a silence befell the room again. 'His name is Draco?' she thought to herself with a chuckle. 'That's a kinda funny name!' she said, and then, as he was placed quickly, Kagome's mind changed. 'I like him, would Slytherin be better?'

"Wasn't that evil witchjob from Slytherin?" Kagome looked at the red head again. 'Evil?' she thought in confusion.

Kagome zoned out for a moment while she thought about which one she would prefer to be in. Slytherin or Gryffindor, such a hard choice. 'Oh jeez, his name is weasly?' Kagome thought incredulously.

Suddenly, while she was laughing mentally, a deafening silence befell the room. 'Who _is_ Harry Potter anyways? Its such a weird name, _Potter_. And he doesn't want Slytherin. Is it really that bad?' She looked to Dumbledore as he was placed into Gryffindor and quirked an eyebrow. 'He seems happy.'

"Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome blinked and looked quickly to the older woman before weaving her way through the crowd of kids her age. Slowly she made her way to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and she silently gazed out at the room. Hermione's gaze caught her eye and she inwardly frowned at her worried expression. "Smart, but not overly loving of books, and kindness. You're brave but also cautious. Your almost as hard as the Potter boy." Kagome felt the air tense up as all the houses slowly comprehended what the hat had said.

"Hm….this is harder in fact. Where to place you…Slytherin would be perfect for your strategist mind, your very bright as well. You want to protect friends…" Kagome mentally told the hat she didn't care, as long as she fit in. "Hm…leaving it up to me I see. Very well. You shall belong into…Slytherin!" Kagome smiled and waited as McGonagall removed the hat from her head and she moved to sit at her table as they clapped happily.

'They don't seem so bad.' Kagome thought to herself. She saw that Hermione was depressed but shook her head. 'I'll see her in classes.'

"Welcome to slytherin." Kagome looked up and saw a dark haired boy holding his hand out, he looked to be a few years older than her.

"Hello." Kagome said, shaking his hand and smiling as he shook her hand and smiled. A dark haired girl patted her back and Kagome smiled at her as well.

"I'm Sarah, and that's Derek." The dark haired girl said, smiling at Kagome.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome said releasing his hand and moving to sit down on the opposite side of Draco.

"Its only polite to say your name as well." Another dark haired girl with a pig face said. Kagome could tell that they were in the same year. Kagome blinked before her dark blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"In case you weren't listening, McGonagall introduced me already. If you aren't smart enough to listen, then I'm not going to repeat it as I will probably have to do that quiet often." Her tone was condescending and snooty, but she didn't care.

Everyone was silent before Derek and Sara started laughing. "She's going to fit in just fine!" Derek said, patting Kagome on the back.

Sara smiled and patted the girls hand. "Good job Pansy." She said before smiling at Kagome. "I was worried. You look so sweet and innocent we thought perhaps the hat had made a mistake. But you'll do Slytherin proud!" Kagome smiled softly before moving to grab some of the food that had materialized.

Kagome sighed and looked up as the feeling of being glared at persisted. "Look, I'm sorry. But, I don't like people belittling me. For some reason it makes me really angry. I wont hold it against you. Okay? So stop crying." Pansy continued to glare at Kagome before turning away. Kagome shrugged and continued eating, oblivious to a certain blonde's eyes staring at her. Her dinner passed by uneventfully and she left to her room with the rest of the class, a little shocked they lived in the dungeons, but uncaring.

Kagome groaned as she sat up to get ready for class. "I hate early mornings." Others around the room agreed with her but Kagome didn't know which girl was which yet. Shrugging Kagome stood from her bed and watched as Kiki prowled up to her, purring. Kagome giggled and rubbed her back before moving to dawn her shirt.

"You talk to your cat?" Kagome waited until she had her shirt down before looking around the room. All the girls were staring at her.

Kagome blinked before nodding. "Why wouldn't I? she understands what I say, so does it really matter if I talk to her?"

Pansy, the girl who had first spoken, made a snorting sound. "Your cat _understands_ you?" she asked, and it was then Kagome realized the snorting sound was her laughing. All the girls started laughing with her, and Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"If you don't believe me, then let her show you she understands." Kagome said, and her tone of voice made all the other girls freeze. It was so cold and uncaring, it made shivers run down their spines. "Kiki, please show them what I mean." Kagome said, standing and grabbing her skirt. Kiki hissed slightly before jumping off the bed and running at Pansy, who shrieked and scrambled back on her bed.

Kagome watched as she pulled on her skirt, and emotionless mask on her face as Kiki leaped onto the bed, claws extended, and landed on Pansy's chest, one paw at her throat. "Kiki doesn't like you." Kagome said casually, and Kiki growled in agreement. "I don't know why, but she really doesn't like you. The only reason she isn't tearing open your throat is because I'd get in trouble and she would get her claws dirty with your filthy blood." Kagome said, walking forwards, fully dress, with the exception of her robe. She opened her arms and Kiki leaped into them, claws still extended.

"Ha." Pansy muttered, glaring at Kagome. "She just clawed you, where's your big talk now?" the other girls remained quiet as Kiki crawled up to perch on Kagome's shoulders, her claws digging in.

Kagome rolled her eyes before moving her sleeve up to her elbow, showing pansy her arms. Bloody puncture marks were visible on her pale skin. Before pansy's eyes the holes grew smaller and soon disappeared, the only proof of them was the blood. Pansy gasped and then looked up at Kagome, horrified. "What are you!"

Kagome sighed and rolled her sleeve back. "Its called magic moron. I cast a spell somehow when ever I get hurt. Its why I'm at this school, so I can learn to control it." Kagome turned and walked away, Kiki glaring over her shoulder at all the girls they passed, her eyes glowing red.

Walking down a long hallway Kagome noticed that the boys were exiting their rooms as well. The light haired boy, the one she assumed was on the train, was just leaving his room when she walked out of their house portal.

~D~

Draco arched an eyebrow before motioning Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. An outraged yell made him pause and turn only to see Pansy walking out of the girl rooms, with her group of girls following behind her trying to calm her down. "Something wrong Pansy?" he asked calmly, his voice cold.

Pansy paused abruptly and turned to launch herself into him. "Oh Draco! Its horrible!"

Draco sighed and Goyle grabbed Pansy and pulled her off of him. Draco nodded to Goyle before looking at the pouting Pansy. "And what is so horrible?"

She glared and turned to fold her arms over her non-existent chest, and Goyle released her to wipe his hands on his pants. "It's that Higuarshi girl! And her damn cat!"

Draco blinked. "She has a cat?" he asked, his curiosity plainly visible.

"It's a demon!" one of Pansy's friends put in, and all the girls around them agreed. "It hurt Pansy!" One of them said, and Draco looked at Pansy with an arched brow.

"I don't see any blood." He said casually, but Pansy took affront.

"It tried to bite off my head, Draco!" Pansy exclaimed, her eyes wide and nose flared.

Draco chuckled at the image and soon he and all the boys were laughing. "Stop exaggerating!" he exclaimed, and all the boys agreed with him. "Cat's are weak little things! If her cat hurt you, then your nothing but a pussy pansy!" Derek said from beside Draco. Draco nodded in agreement to the head boy and walked past an outraged Pansy, smirking as the boys behind him started calling her "Pussy Pansy".

Once he and his two 'friends' were out of the house portal he looked around the dungeons. They had a nice appeal, dark and bare, but a confusing amount of turns and bends. "this way." He muttered before setting off down a hall. Goyle and Crabbe wordlessly followed him, making sure to stay far enough back.

Draco led them to the dining hall quickly. He was hungry and he had a feeling that, since the girls hadn't tried to kill the cat, that must mean Higurashi had it with her. He walked to their houses table, scanning it for the dark haired girl with blue eyes. He found her easily enough, but was disappointed that her cat wasn't with her, until her noticed a slight pinch in her shirt that refused to smooth down.

'What-' he thought, a confused expression on his face as he made his way to her. 'Is her cat…it _is_.' He gaped in shock as he realized that her cat was invisible. "How in the world…" he muttered, making his two lackeys look at him confused. 'Of course they haven't realized that her cat is still with her. Idiots.'

Draco looked up and down the table before deciding to sit across from her.

Kagome looked up in surprise as the boy she had been thinking about sat across from her. Kiki hissed but when Kagome shifted her shoulders she quieted down to a small meow of warning. While Kagome had somehow made her invisible, she had no idea how to make her mute. Mentally laughing at the image that presented Kagome blinked to focus on the boy.

"Hi." He said casually, reaching and grabbing a plate for his breakfast. "You caused a bit of a racket before you left the house room." He mentioned, and Kagome glared angrily.

"Well, she pissed me off." Kagome huffed and picked up a piece of bacon and bit off an end angrily. Draco chuckled making Kagome arch an eyebrow at him curiously. The two big boys on either side of him made him look smaller than he was, and Kagome got the distinct impression that they were guards. "So, you two his guards or something?" she asked, tilting her head much like a cat would do.

The three of them stiffened before Draco forced out a laugh. "No, they're my friends of course. We've known each other since childhood." Kagome nodded, though her doubts of this information was plain to see.

Draco determined that she had asked enough questions and instead decided to ask some of his own. "So, is your cat really a demon?" he asked, grabbing a piece of toast.

Kagome pulled back and snorted, almost an exact imitation of Pansy's laugh. "Hardly." She said, picking up a piece of toast herself and then putting some jelly on it. "She's a regular cat in my opinion. I'm sure you remember meeting her. It was you, right? The one who almost _sat_ on me?" Kagome asked, biting into her toast.

He grinned and nodded. "She looked like a demon. She had red eyes." He said, putting raspberry jelly on his own toast before biting it, ignoring Crabbe and Goyle as they ate loudly beside him. Kagome sighed before standing.

"The lighting changes her eye color. But I have to go. The girl is here and I have no wish to be shrieked at by her." Kagome said biting her toast again and walking away, Kiki still invisible.

Draco watched her leave and noticed how, when the light hit her hair just right it shone blue. His eyes widened as she stopped to talk to a Gryffindor girl at the entrance of the great hall.

~K~

Kagome smiled as she spotted Hermione entering with two boys. "Hey." Kagome greeted, stopping and hugging her friend.

"Hey Kagome." Hermione greeted, hugging her back. "How is it in Slytherin?" she asked, wincing when she said the name.

Kagome frowned but smiled. She was about to answer when the two boys with Hermione interrupted her. "Hermione, what are you doing, talking to _her!_" the red headed boy asked, stepping forward and glaring at Kagome. "She's a slytherin! What are you thinking!" Kagome snorted and shook her head.

"And look!" she exclaimed, "Hermione is a Gryffindor!" she then turned a deadpan look on them. "So what? Whats the big deal?" She asked.

The red head gasped and then started waving his arms about, ranting about feuds and bad blood and hatred. Kagome sighed and turned away.

"I'll talk to _you_ later Hermione. While you hold a good conversation, that one is nothing but a bumbling baboon." Hermione giggled and waved Kagome off, but there was a worried look in her eyes.

Within a few minutes Kagome was sitting down and waiting for her first class, potions, to start. Hermione was in this class, but she was sitting across the room, and Kagome really didn't want to get up and move. Draco sat beside her, and Kagome was tempted to start a conversation but then his two 'friends' sat beside them. From she guessed Crabbe was beside her and Goyle was beside Draco. She felt a tad uncomfortable and was about to stand to switch seats when a huge banging and a flourish of movement made her decide against it. 'Seems class is starting.' She thought with regret, watching as her houses head walked to the front, closing windows with his wand.

As he started talking about what they'd being doing in class, she noticed how he seemed to stare at their table. 'I guess it's easy to see he likes Draco.' She thought, and glanced at her neighbor out of the corner of her eye and noticed a small smile on his face. 'And the feeling is mutual.' She thought with amusement.

She huffed as he singled out one of Hermione's friends.

"Where would you look if I asked you to find a beasle?" Kagome frowned and searched her mind for the answer, annoyed that Hermione knew, but after a few minutes where the Professor asked more questions, she realized the answers.

"Does anyone know?" he asked after quizzing Potter.

Raising her hand Kagome ignored Draco looking at her in shock. Professor Snape looked at her and a gleam of satisfaction entered his eye. Ignoring Hermione he nodded to Kagome. "Yes, Ms. Higurashi?" he asked, and Kagome heard Hermione whine angrily, but she ignored it. "I know the answers to your questions, Professor." She said clearly, and noted with satisfaction that he was pleased with this information.

"Please, enlighten Mr. Potter then, Ms. Higurashi." He said, turning to walk back to the board. "If you add root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood you get a sleeping potion so potent it would almost kill you. A Bezoar is found by swamps hidden under lily flowers. If swallowed it nullifies any poison. And there is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane. They are both from a sheeps stomach." Kagome finished, smiling as the professor nodded, satisfied.

"That is correct, Ms. Higurashi. Obviously someone has read her homework. Ten points to Slytherin." He said, then looked around. "Well? Why have none of you written this down?"

Kagome smirked and then wrote down what she said, while Draco and everyone else in Slytherin house smirked over at Potter. 'I don't get what the big deal is. But at least I got my house some points.' She thought with satisfaction. She felt a little worried that Hermione might be mad, but ignored it. She wouldn't get mad over something so trivial.

In that manner class passed, and Kagome sighed with relief as she walked to Transfiguration. From what she understood this one was mostly a writing class. The next few classes went by smoothly, but she never got the chance to talk to Draco. He sat by her in every class though, which freaked her out a bit.

As lunch came around she decided to skip it and head out to the courtyard instead.

Her next class would be out here, so she figured shed get used to it first. Kiki leapt off of her shoulder as soon as her feet touched the grass. "I almost forgot you were there." Kagome muttered, watching as Kiki's paw prints ran in circles on the grass.

Kagome waited patiently for a half hour and then smiled as their teacher came out. "Hello Mrs. Hooch" Kagome greeted, smiling as she greeted her back.

"Get to your broom. Everyone should be arriving soon enough." Kagome nodded and moved to a broom. Within moments she was joined by Draco and his two friends. Hermione glared at them before turning and talking to her two friends. Kagome rolled her eyes and watched as Mrs. Hooch walked down the line.

"Alright, everyone is here. I want all of you to choose the broom on your right. Stick out your right hand, and say 'UP' sternly." Kagome repeated the word and on her second try her broom shot into her and Kagome smiled as Draco's shot into his as well. Looking around she saw that everyone was having some trouble, but when the red haired boy got hit in the face she snickered softly.

Draco looked at her and she nodded to the red haired boy, and Draco joined in her humor as he got hit again by his broom.

"Alright, now straddle your brooms. When I blow my whistle you are to kick off the ground, hard. Levitate for a moment, then lean forward and touch back down gently." Kagome nodded to herself and straddled the broom, everyone copying her.

"Three, Two…" Kagome kicked off and hovered, but she dropped back down as a boy shot into the air.

"What the-" Kagome muttered, watching as he zipped around. "He's going to hurt himself." She whispered, but she quickly got off her broom as he started going towards them. She ran out of the way as he came towards them, watching behind him worriedly.

It ended quickly, he got caught on a point pole and his broom fell to the ground a yard or so away. "He's going to fall…" Kagome said, watching in fascination as he did just that, landing at an awkward angle on his wrist.

"Everyone out of the way!" Kagome watched with a frown as Mrs. Hooch ran to the boy.

"I think he needs to go to the hospital." She said to Hermione, whom she was standing beside.

"I don't think he's okay." Hermione whispered back, watching her friend worriedly.

Kagome went to follow them as Mrs. Hooch stood up, but Hermione grabbed her arm.

"Did you see his face?" Kagome looked around and saw that Draco had picked up….'A ball?'

Beyond confused Kagome blinked as Draco started a fight with Potter. "No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He said, and Kagome watched as Draco kicked off the ground on his broom and zoomed into the air.

Kagome grunted and crossed her arms. 'If he wants to get expelled, let him.' She thought, only to be pulled from her thoughts by Hermione.

"Hermione. Let him do what he wants. He's going to wither you want him to or not." Kagome said, placing her hand on her friends arm gently. Hermione looked at her and it gave Harry the opportunity to get out of her grip and follow Draco into the air.

"I think he knows how to fly, by the way." Kagome said lightly, smiling as Hermione turned to glare at her.

"He's going to get in trouble!" she said angrily, and Kagome shrugged.

"Then it will be his own fault. It was his choice to follow Draco, not mine." Kagome looked up and watched as Draco threw the ball. "See? He's leaving so he wont be caught." Kagome said, then noticed that Draco was floating to the ground behind them as they watched Harry come back. Walking Kagome went to join him, the rest of the Slytherins already ahead of her.

"Nice throw Draco!" Pansy said, sidling up to Draco. Kagome sniffed and turned to walk away, deciding that since Mrs. Hooch left than that must mean class is over. She placed her broom on the ground and went to dinner, ignoring everyone.

{AN: ok, well that's it! I hope everyone enjoyed and that you PLEASE REVIEW! *grins*}


End file.
